Doctor Who: The Equestrian Shorts
by The TARDIS Courier
Summary: Here is a collection of different events that happen between Episodes of The Equestrian Chronicles
1. Minisode 01: Loud Guest

Courier: hey guys i thought to pass the time as thinking of ideas for every original episode of Equestrian Chronicles takes a while, i would write down little scenarios that i thought of between The Doctor and the Characters from the Show and Fandom

Enjoy

Disclaimer for this story: i do not own Doctor who or MLP:FIM

Doctor Who:

Equestrian Chronicles

**Minisode 01**

_**Loud Guest**_

**1 week after Arrival**

Since The Doctor had nowhere to go after his arrival, Twilight said he could stay with her but the recent addition of the TARDIS in the living room was driving Twilight Insane as it was making a loud humming noise keeping Twilight up every night.

"DOCTOR! THAT THINGS HUMMING IS DRIVING ME CRAZY, I NEED TO SLEEP!" Twilight screamed walking down the stairs waiting for The Doctor to come out of his box to explain himself but he was right behind her

"She's not humming" he said calmly making Twilight jump and grab onto the ceiling

"Ahhhh!, Doctor don't do that especially in the middle of the night" Twilight teleported down to the floor "and what was that ?"

"She's not Humming; she's breathing her humming sound completely different" The Doctor explained like it was common knowledge

"how? It's a machine it doesn't have lungs" Twilight said using her book smarts to make logic out of The Doctors statement

"ok first off its she not it and secondly she's a living being which is made of coral indigenous to my planet which makes her an animal, she's just able to use machines as a control interface and a way to repair her, it's very difficult to explain you're better off reading the manual if you can find it" he again explained but it was too late in the night to make any logical sense

"Fine whatever but why is it soooo loud?" Twilight complained followed by the TARDIS making a noise that would be considered a cough

"It's because she's struggling to breath, TARDIS'es aren't meant to jump universe's, in my universe there is a substance called zero point energy the base of energy full stop and it was perfect for my ship to use as a fuel source but any other TARDIS would of died upon arrival here and would be reduced to a bigger on the inside piece of junk slash home" Again a long winded explanation but Twilight had grabbed a cup of coffee since she figured she wasn't getting any sleep

"So why isn't 'she' like that then?" Twilight asked expecting a good reason for her restless night

"well she is fitted with a prototype power converter, if the area the TARDIS is in doesn't suit the fuel requirements the device shifts the suitable power supply to the most common and efficient source and in this case from Zero pint energy to magic but like I said it's a prototype and it takes while the reason it's that loud is because she can't breathe properly…think of how you would breath if you where on a high mountain" the fact that the ship was a living thing made Twilight forgive the disturbance but it still could not go on

"ok fine but it, she can't stay in the living room you're going to have to move her outside" yet The Doctor shook his head in disagreement

"Not possible, thing is I sound proofed the library to prevent her from disturbing the public, I could hear her from Fluttershy's house which is why I'm not in there, it's worse than what your complaining about" he said giving the TARDIS a gentle tap

"bit this can't go on, you now this Doctor" Twilight was on her last straw this was the 7th time she was woken up by the TARDIS'es 'weezing'

"why do you think I'm up a 2'o'clock in the mourning" he said pointing at his watch then at the grandfather clock set up against the wall "using Time lord Science and my own know how, I'm building a new room, originally because I'm tired of your couch and because it will be completely sound proof so you won't hear the TARDIS, cool huh?"

"Time Lord Science?" Twilight said moving the clock as it doubled as a door to reveal a massive room that was currently being painted

"You know the bigger on the inside trick, by using it on a hole I made in your wall a couple of days ago"

"Wait? What!"

"I was able to construct this room as my bedroom and when it's done ill pop the old girl in here and the peace and quiet will return, for me I can't sleep without her constant breathing, the price you pay for living in a TARDIS for a hundred years so I'll be able to sleep in here" The Doctor shut the clock door and proceeded to make some tea, Twilight on the other hand was frozen in place "Ohh that's right you haven't seen the inside of the TARDIS before have you?" And on that moment Twilight fainted "well that's a first" he said finally taking a sip of his tea


	2. Minisode 02: The Connection

Courier: the next short is part 1 of the TV saga.

Enjoy

Doctor Who:

Equestrian Chronicles

**Minisode 02**

_**Connection to the real world**_

**Twilight's Library: 2 month after Arrival**

The Doctor was starting to like his life as a pony and (as quoted by the mayor) was as socially acceptable as Pinkie Pie, making him a popular addition to Ponyville. He had occupied his spare time by telling youngsters stories from his past (glorified and censored of course) and had taken up the job of library assistant/ Local repair guy, taking care of the library when twilight was out and paid his rent by repairing anything he was asked to. But no matter how much he enjoyed doing what he did he missed several things from the human world and one important thing he wanted back was TV.

"Hey Doctor I'm back from the market and i…" as Twilight came through the door she saw The Doctor staring back at her with his Sonic screwdriver in his mouth and fiddling with a stage plastic box connected with wires through the TARDIS doors, which was a rule Twilight put in place "Doctor I'm going to ignore why the TARDIS is in the living room under the condition you answer a question" The Doctor looked at his age old time machine and back at Twilight not hoping of a repeat the last time the TARDIS was in the living room

"Hmm" he tried to say before spitting out his screwdriver "sorry, go on"

"What is that box you're tinkering with?" The Doctor looked at the box and back to Twilight wondering how to explain it

"It's called a Television or TV for short" he said placing it on a table "and don't worry the old girl is only in here since I don't have a cable long enough to go from my room to hear"

"What's a Television?" Twilight said examining the box with a glass screen and two thin metal wires which The Doctor had pulled out

"it what humans use for entertainment, you know a camera well imagine if it could capture not just a moment but a lot longer like a minute or and hour" twilight was about to answer but was cut off by The Doctor "well no need, here's one right here" giving Twilight a video camera "Anyway using this kind of camera humans were able to send those moments, which are called videos by the way, to this" he said tapping the TV "allowing other people to watch those videos"

"Wow, this is incredible" Twilight wasn't paying attention and was instead recording different things including The Doctors explanation

"you where recording me the whole time weren't you" Twilight dropped the camera in confusion making The Doctor snatch the camera out of her hands "give me that, just watch that" he said now pointing at the TV which was off

"What am I supost to be looking at?" Twilight asked thinking this was one of The Doctors Crazy moments

"Give me a tick, you see the TARDIS exists everywhere at every moment and no I'm not explaining that today but by hooking the TV to the Time circuits I may be able to access the TV stations in real time but so far all I'm getting is the 80's, let's see what we got" before the TV was turned on Pinkie Pie crashed thought the door and landed next to the doctor upright, this would normally freak The Doctor out but he was used to it "oh hey pinkie"

"hi!, what you doing?" she asked pressing her face against The Doctor before turning to see the others walk thought the door "oh should of mentioned everyone else was behind me"

"No bother, hey guys come and watch TV and please don't ask, in short it's like a book but visually" The Doctor offered since he had set it up and was curious to see the girl's reaction

"Sure why not, it looks cool enough" Rainbow commented on the grey plastic box as she sat down

"How the hay is that thing like a book?" Apple Jack asked unconvinced of The Doctors claims

"just watch the bloody thing!" he exclaimed as he turned the box on and with that came a very familiar show

_**Author Comment: to know what they are watching look up the**_

_**My Little Pony G3 intro on YouTube, yes I know it burns but I did it for**_

_**SCIENCE!**_

"Dam it! 2003 so close…wait? Was that?" everyone's face had frozen for a minute before everyone minus Rainbow had burst out laughing, she on the other hand had gone bright red

"we'll look at that, RD you always dress in style, hahaha" Apple Jack taunted as the TV had just went though the opening to My Little Pony G3

"I do not look like that and the cutie marks all wrong" she said showing her flank "it's a cloud with a rainbow coloured lightning bolt NOT an actual rainbow, DOC! What was that some sick joke?" The Doctor was the first to stop laughing and had continued working on the TV

"elements from this universe must of spilt thought the same way I got here and humanity must of made it a franchise, hold on just about got it There!" changing some of the wiring the Horrifying cartoon had jumped several years and another intro began

**Author comment: this is the normal MLP:FIM opening**

"Ok now that was creepy, it was so realistic" Rarity said hiding behind Apple Jack as the video had everyone bar The Doctor in it

"That's why I thought this place was a bit cartoonish and it explains Pinkie more that what should be possible" everyone was now looking at The Doctor, making him unplug the TV and shove it back into The TARDIS "ok this thing needs some work, how about we never speak of this again, agreed" the female majority of the group nodded their heads as The Doctor slowly shut the TARDIS door behind him.

But looking in the window was a mint-green unicorn whose eyes where as shocked as The Doctors when Twilight asked him what bacon was

"It's true, it's all true!, Humans are real!"


End file.
